Esvald Magnaside
Esvald Magnaside was an abandoned child and he was born on Ord Mantell and was a smuggler, with his brother Clarx Magnaside. Together, they flied across the galaxy during the clone wars, giving shipments and even helping out the republic, and sometimes the seperatists. Ord Mantell (47 BBY- 26 BBY) Adopted and Rebelling Esvald was adopted by Ace and Eve Magnaside at 5 years old when they found him at a hospital on the war torn planet. They took him in and he met his younger brother Clarx. As they grew up, they were always together, teaching each other how to shoot. By age 15, Esvald was in a group that wanted to rebel against the droids that took over the planet. The group started slowly, only sniping droid squads transporting food taken from the poor and giving it back. Clarx was an expert sniper, and Esvald was an amazing fighter. But one day...they were spotted. The two were seen by a small spy droid that made them wanted criminals. When a droid army came into their village to get them, the two were forced to evacuate with their parents. They were spotted by droid snipers and aimed at Esvald, but their mother saw and jumped infront of him. She died. Magnaguards ran towards them, but their father took out his blaster and shot the droids, saying he would never leave his wife. The two brothers ran, and stole a ship. But the blockade in space was blocking their way. Escaping the Planet The ship flew past multiple ships, dodging laser bolts. Esvald was a good pilot, havign had some experience on his speeder. Clarx was on the turrets, shooting the droid ships. They managed to get out of their. They decided to go to Coruscant, as it was a big city where they could get a new fresh start. But a second before they went into hyperspeed, one of the 4 engines was hit and they went into hyperspeed and entered Coruscant air space, crashing into the planet. Coruscant (26-24.7 BBY) Making an Entrance They crashed into the planet, past the tall buildings, Esvald knew that the ship was gonna blow up, so he opened the doors, got Clarx out, and they jumped on a taxi, where there was a droid piloting. Esvald pushed the droid out. And flew the ship to the Old Galactic Market where they bought new gear and weapons. They went to a club and met Selven Frost, a friend who escaped Ord Mantell before the war. They explained the problem to him, and he told them that they could live with him, as long as they helped him with a few missions, as he was a smuggler.They agreed. And that's where everything changed... The First Mission A few days later, Clarx and Esvald had studied the maps of the above world of the planet. While on a taxi going back to base, Selven sent Esvald and Clarx a message stating they were hired by an anomynus jedi knight to find some holocrons that were stolen. Selven told them that he was already there, but needed backup. So Esvald and Clarx arrived at the area. It was guarded by droids, but not the seperatist type. Selven threw a thermal detonater on the floor, besides the droid guards,"Fingers in ears" Selven said to the brothers. Then the thermal detonater blew up the droids, and they flew in the air. Selven got his small blaster out, Esvald had his two dual blasters, and Clarx had his rifle, and they ran in, shooting the droids. They kept shooting till they arrived in a small room, where there were 3 bounty hunters, a Rodian, a Trandoshan and a Duros in a cowboy hat. Esvald took on the Duros, Selven the Rodian and Clarx the Trandoshan. Esvald kicked the Duros in the head, but it only hit his hat. The Duros then took out his dual blasters and shot Esvald, who ket dodging, then Esvald used his jetpack to fly up and punched the Duros while he flied up. And then hit him with the back of his blaster. The Duros was knocked out. Esvald took the holocron. "I got it!" He said to Selven, who was losing a battle against the Rodian. Clarx was using his jet pack to snipe the Trandoshan from above, and he shot the Trandoshan in the left leg, and ear, killing him. "Great!" Selven said. "Now help me over here!" Esvald flew over to the Rodian, took out his dual blasters and shot the Rodian first. The two then ran out. When they got to the taxi, they went to the Senate, and were greeted? by Chancellor Palpatine, who they gave the holocrons too. Hutt Assasination-Part 1 Two years later, and Esvald, Clarx and Selven were famous in the underworld, known for doing whatever it takes to get the job done. They were then given a mission by a seperatist. They were asked to find Nem'ro the Third, a hutt who had left the capital and had gone into hiding. Nem'ro was in debt to the seperatists, and owed them credits. The team was asked to find him. They agreed, asking that they'd get 30% of the money Nem'ro owed. Selven then split the team up to find leads. Selven went to the Black Sun area, Clarx went to the Usc ru Entertainment District, and Esvald went to the Old Galactic Market. Esvald decided to go to a club owned by the Hutts. He found a Hutt named Scl'ar. Scl'ar stated that Nem'ro was his brother, and most likely went to the Nal Hutta system, where he was the rightful ruler. Esvald thanked Scl'ar for the information. Scl'ar then told him he would have to move fast, as all Nem'ro had too do was assemble his troops on Nal Hutta and he could leave. Esvald understood that time was of the essence. As he left the club to pack for Nal Hutta, he contacted Selven, no response, he contacted Clarx, no response. Esvald knew something was wrong, he left for the base immedietly. When he arrived, he found Clarx and Selven, dead. He was angry, mad. He found a message: "''Esvald Magnaside, you are lucky I couldn't reach you. But I'll find you.-Bane" ''Esvald didn't know who Bane was, but he knew Bane was someone with a grudge, and he had to have faced him before. Esvald went to his room to pack. He went to the starport, gave one last look to the building where his base was, and left for Nal Hutta. Nal Hutta (24.7 BBY) Trouble at the Spaceport-Part 2 Esvald landed on Nal Hutta Spaceport, only to be stopped by 2 bounty hunters, one had a wolf and a strange hat, and a Zabrak. "Freeze, we know who you are." the Zabrak said. "I'm only here to visit" Esvald s mirked. The second bounty hunter looked at his wolf and said something in a language Esvald did not know of. The wolf growled and jumped at Esvald, who was tooken by shock and landed on the floor. The wolf jumped back to the bounty hunters and the Zabrak started shooting Esvald. Esvald used his jetpack to fly above them and flew out of the spaceport, but the zabrak told her comrade to take the ship, and followed Esvald on a speeder solo. Esvald flew all the way into the swamp. Esvald turned around to see the Zabrak, and shot the speeder with his blasters. The speeder crashed into a tree. Esvald then looked on his map, and found that Nem'ro's palace was not far, so he walked there. As he walked, he found people in the same armour going to the starport in speeders. "I need to hurry" he thought. "Nem'ro is already getting his army ready" And so Esvald went to the Palace of Nem'ro the Hutt. Arrival at the Palace -Part 3 Esvald entered the palace, to find people running out, including Nem'ro himself, he was accompanied by two guards with electric staffs. Esvald stopped Nem'ro leaving. "Halt! I've heard that you owe the seppies some money." Nem'ro looked at him darkly and ordered for Esvald to die. Esvald shot the guards, killing them, and aimed his blasters at the unprotected Nem'ro. Nem'ro growled: "Fine!" He called for his droid, who gave Esvald the credits. Esvald thanked Nem'ro for his cooperation, and left. As he left for the starport, Esvald talked to the seperatist Nute Gunray through hologram. "Thank you for your cooperation, now, you can take the 30% of the credits as agreed and a medal. Arrive on Genosis soon." Esvald smiled and shut off the hologram. As he entered the starport for his ship, he found that it was gone. "Where's my ship!" He looked around, to find confused faces. Esvald knew that 30% wasn't enough for a new ship, and noone could stop him from taking ALL the credits. Esvald then bought a ship with most of the credits, he knew the seps would still hunt him down, so he'd have to go in hiding. He flew in a Whitecloak fighter, and decided the best and closest planet to go to was Bespin. Bespin (24.7 BBY-21.9 BBY) Settling in Esvald landed in a city, and found an area where the people where peaceful. "Reteirment at 23" He thought. "Funny" Esvald used his remaining credits to buy a house. He stayed there, using his remaning credits to make a living, selling items he had aqquired on his travels. Esvald managed to dissapear from the world, just like he wanted. The Clone Wars Begins But then, in 22 BBY, the Clone Wars began, rumours of the Seperatists declaring a full scale war on the Republic. Esvald hoped that the droids wouldn't invade Cloud City. Sadly, he was wrong. A month after the so called Clone Wars began, the droids invaded, Esvald helped protect his area, but realized he had to leave. And left the planet and travelled in space, settled on moons, until he decided it was time to come out and get back in the smuggling business. And he knew the right place to go. Illum (21.6 BBY) Saber Crystals Esvald landed on Ilum, the closest planet near Bespin he could land on. Esvald knew little about the planet except that it was sacred to the Jedi Order and that it has valuable artifacts. Esvald flew above the planet to find a civilised location. For a while, all he found was snow. Until he came across a large door. Esvald landed his ship and entered. He found a large chamber of sorts and another large door, with ice halfway, slowly falling down. Two figures were watching the door. One was a small green creature with large ears and the other was tall, green and had spots on her cheeks and was in a black dress. She looked at the small creature: "Master Yoda, I sense someone here" "As well, I do" The creature replied. They both turned to Esvald, who was trying to be stealth. Esvald looked at them, they both seemed old. He had an advantage. "So long" He took out his two blasters and shot the two figures, they took out two small items. Lightsabers. Esvald realized his mistake: They where Jedi. Esvald kept shooting, the female blocked and jumped at Esvald, who dodged and shot her in the leg. She fell on the floor, Esvald ran to grab the saber and face the so-called Yoda, who was jumping at Esvald. Esvald kept blocking his attacks. Esvald then ran out to his ship, jumped in, started the engines, but the ship wouldn't move, even when he steered it up. He looked at Yoda, it looked like he was using the force to hold the ship in place. Suddenly, both of them heard a girl. "I found my crystal!" Yoda turned around, and Esvald was free. He flew away and made a jump to hyperspace, destination: Unknown. Hypori (21.6 BBY) Esvald: Jedi Knight? Esvald arrived, straight out of hyperspace, above the planet. This was one he knew well, Hypori. Selven Frost was born there and lived there before coming to Ord Matell. Esvald landed on the planet, hoping it would be safe. But as soon as he arrived, he was attacked by vulture droids, Esvald was chased accros the landscape, unable to shake them, he then saw Republic forces who were attempting to shoot the vulture droids. Esvald then did a quick turn and landed in the Republic area, took out the green saber he stole, and had to assume the clones thought he was a Jedi. "Fire at those vultures!" The Vultures landed, and the Clones shot them down. A clone dressed in red walked up to Esvald."Sir, I am Captain Frodo, and you are?" "I'm General Magnaside" (Esvald had heard how Jedi talked when he was on Coruscant.)"I'm here to help with the battle" "The Jedi all went to face the new General." "A Grey Jedi?" "No, a seperatist general" Esvald was a bit scared, would all the jedi of this grand army go? He must be strong. "I'm going to go help the fight! Where is he located?" Frodo pointed the way. "Good!" Esvald said. And he got in his starfighter, and flew the oppisite way, no way was he going to face anyone one on one skilled in sabers. But he didn't know what was coming.... Behind the Scenes How I came up with Esvald In-game, I used to play a character named Selven Magnaside, his best friend was Esvald Phasetrace. When Phasetrace left, I didn't want to play Selven much anymore, and felt like restarting, so Esvald was born. Some of you might know that I rewrote Esvald's entire story. His story and Selven M's story are connected, but we won't be seeing that storyline for a while. Why I'm using Cad Bane-Updated 11/25/12 I'm using Cad Bane as one of the main villans due to the fact that Cad Bane's story pre clone wars isn't touched on at all. He has a role in one more story, and then he'll be the main villian in the winter season. Stay tuned folks! On what's to come-Updated 11/25/12 Characters who came from this wiki will be in the story. 4 are definitly coming. Two are still in negotiation for. The Fall "Finale" is coming. After the fall finale and up to Winter Break, I will be adding more pics and make some stories more in depth. Come Winter break, the winter season will begin. I don't know when the fall finale will be released but it will be released hopefully by the 1st week of December. There are 5 more planets before the fall season ends.... Category:Male Characters Category:Smuggler Category:Pilot